October 1
Events *331 BC – Alexander the Great defeats Darius III of Persia in the Battle of Gaugamela. * 366 – Pope Damasus I is elected. * 959 – Edgar the Peaceful becomes king of all England. * 965 – Pope John XIII is elected. *1553 – Coronation of Queen Mary I of England. *1787 – Russians under Alexander Suvorov defeat the Turks at Kinburn. *1791 – First session of the French Legislative Assembly. *1795 – The Austrian Netherlands (present-day Belgium) annexed by Revolutionary France *1800 – Spain cedes Louisiana to France via the Third Treaty of San Ildefonso. *1811 – The first steamboat to sail the Mississippi River arrives in New Orleans. *1814 – Opening of the Congress of Vienna, intended to redraw Europe's political map after the defeat of Napoleon the previous spring. *1827 – Russo-Persian War: The Russian army under Ivan Paskevich storms Yerevan, ending a millennium of Muslim domination of Armenia. *1829 – South African College is founded in Cape Town, South Africa; it will later separate into the University of Cape Town and the South African College Schools. *1832 – Texian political delegates convened at San Felipe de Austin to petition for changes in the governance of Mexican Texas. *1843 – The News of the World tabloid begins publication in London. *1854 – The watch company founded in 1850 in Roxbury by Aaron Lufkin Dennison relocates to Waltham, Massachusetts, to become the Waltham Watch Company, a pioneer in the American system of watch manufacturing. * 1880 – First electric lamp factory is opened by Thomas Edison. *1887 – Balochistan is conquered by the British Empire. *1890 – Yosemite National Park is established by the U.S. Congress. *1891 – Stanford University opens its doors in California. *1898 – The Vienna University of Economics and Business Administration is founded under the name k.u.k. Exportakademie. *1903 – Baseball: The Boston Americans play the Pittsburgh Pirates in the first game of the modern World Series. *1908 – Ford puts the Model T car on the market at a price of US$825. *1910 – Los Angeles Times bombing: A large bomb destroys the Los Angeles Times building in downtown Los Angeles, killing 21. *1918 – World War I: Arab forces under T. E. Lawrence, also known as "Lawrence of Arabia", capture Damascus. *1920 – Sir Percy Cox lands in Basra to assume his responsibilities as High Commissioner in Iraq. *1928 – The Soviet Union introduces its First five-year plan. *1931 – The George Washington Bridge linking New Jersey and New York opens. * 1931 – Spain adopted women's suffrage. *1936 – Francisco Franco is named head of the Nationalist government of Spain. *1937 – The Japanese city Handa is founded in Aichi Prefecture. *1938 – Germany annexes the Sudetenland. *1939 – After a one-month Siege of Warsaw, hostile Nazi forces enter the city. *1940 – The Pennsylvania Turnpike, often considered the first superhighway in the United States, opens to traffic. *1942 – torpedoes Lisbon Maru not knowing she is carrying British PoWs from Hong Kong *1943 – World War II: Naples falls to Allied soldiers. *1946 – Nazi leaders are sentenced at Nuremberg trials. * 1946 – Daegu October Incident occurs in Allied occupied Korea. *1947 – The North American F-86 Sabre flies for the first time. *1949 – The People's Republic of China is established and declared by Mao Zedong. *1957 – First appearance of In God we trust on U.S. paper currency. *1958 – NASA is created to replace NACA. *1960 – Nigeria gains independence from the United Kingdom. *1961 – The United States Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) is formed, becoming the country's first centralized military espionage organization. * 1961 – East and West Cameroon merge to form the Federal Republic of Cameroon. *1962 – First broadcast of The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson. *1964 – The Free Speech Movement is launched on the campus of University of California, Berkeley. * 1964 – Japanese Shinkansen ("bullet trains") begin high-speed rail service from Tokyo to Osaka. *1965 – General Suharto puts down an apparent coup attempt by the 30 September Movement in Indonesia. *1966 – West Coast Airlines Flight 956 crashes with eighteen fatalities and no survivors 5.5 miles south of Wemme, Oregon. This accident marks the first loss of a DC-9. *1968 – The Guyanese government takes over the British Guiana Broadcasting Service (BGBS). *1969 – Concorde breaks the sound barrier for the first time. *1971 – Walt Disney World opens near Orlando, Florida, United States. * 1971 – The first brain-scan using x-ray computed tomography (CT or CAT scan) is performed at Atkinson Morley Hospital in Wimbledon, London. *1975 – The Seychelles gain internal self-government. The Ellice Islands split from Gilbert Islands and take the name Tuvalu. * 1975 – Thrilla in Manila: Muhammad Ali defeats Joe Frazier in a boxing match in Manila, Philippines. * 1975 – Al Jackson, Jr. (Booker T. & the M.G.'s), was shot fatally five times in the back in his own home. *1978 – Tuvalu gains independence from the United Kingdom. * 1978 – The Voltaic Revolutionary Communist Party is founded. *1979 – Pope John Paul II begins his first pastoral visit to the United States. * 1979 – The MTR, the rapid transit railway system in Hong Kong, opens. * 1979 – The United States returns sovereignty of the Panama Canal to Panama. *1982 – Helmut Kohl replaces Helmut Schmidt as Chancellor of Germany through a constructive vote of no confidence. * 1982 – Epcot opens at Walt Disney World near Orlando, Florida, United States. * 1982 – Sony launches the first consumer compact disc player (model CDP-101). *1985 – The Israeli Air Force bombs Palestine Liberation Organization (PLO) headquarters in Tunis. *1987 – The 5.9 Mw Whittier Narrows earthquake shakes the San Gabriel Valley with a Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe). *1989 – Denmark introduces the world's first legal modern same-sex civil union called "registered partnership". *1991 – The Siege of Dubrovnik begins. *1994 – Palau gains independence from the United Nations (trusteeship administered by the United States of America). *2001 – Militants attack the state legislature building in Srinagar, Kashmir, killing 38. *2009 – The Supreme Court of the United Kingdom takes over the judicial functions of the House of Lords. *2012 – A ferry collision off the coast of Hong Kong kills 38 people and injures 102 others. *2014 – A series of explosions at a gunpowder plant in the village of Gorni Lom in Northwestern Bulgaria completely destroys the factory, killing 15 people. *2015 – Umpqua Community College shooting: a gunman killed nine people at a community college in Roseburg, Oregon. * 2015 – Heavy rains triggered a major landslide in the village of El Cambray Dos within Santa Catarina Pinula, killing 280 people. Births * 86 BC – Sallust, Roman historian (d. 34 BC) * 208 – Alexander Severus, Roman emperor (d. 235) *1207 – Henry III of England (d. 1272) *1507 – Giacomo Barozzi da Vignola, Italian architect, designed the Church of the Gesù (d. 1573) *1540 – Johann Jakob Grynaeus, Swiss pastor and theologian (d. 1617) *1620 – Nicolaes Pieterszoon Berchem, Dutch painter (d. 1683) *1671 – Luigi Guido Grandi, Italian monk, mathematician, and engineer (d. 1742) *1685 – Charles VI, Holy Roman Emperor (d. 1740) *1691 – Arthur Onslow, English lawyer and politician, Speaker of the House of Commons (d. 1768) *1712 – William Shippen, American physician and politician (d. 1801) *1724 – Giovanni Battista Cirri, Italian cellist and composer (d. 1808) *1729 – Anton Cajetan Adlgasser, German organist and composer (d. 1777) *1730 – Richard Stockton, American lawyer, jurist, and politician (d. 1781) *1760 – William Thomas Beckford, English author and politician (d. 1844) *1762 – Anton Bernolák, Slovak priest and linguist (d. 1813) *1771 – Pierre Baillot, French violinist and composer (d. 1842) *1791 – Sergey Aksakov, Russian soldier and author (d. 1859) *1808 – Mary Anna Custis Lee, American wife of Robert E. Lee (d. 1873) *1832 – Caroline Harrison, American educator, 24th First Lady of the United States (d. 1892) * 1832 – Henry Clay Work, American composer and songwriter (d. 1884) *1835 – Ádám Politzer, Hungarian-Austrian physician and anatomist (d. 1920) *1842 – S. Subramania Iyer, Indian lawyer and jurist (d. 1924) *1842 – Charles Cros, French poet and author (d. 1888) * 1846 – Nectarios of Aegina, Greek metropolitan and saint (d. 1920) *1847 – Annie Besant, English-Indian activist and author (d. 1933) *1865 – Paul Dukas, French composer, scholar, and critic (d. 1935) *1878 – Othmar Spann, Austrian economist, sociologist, and philosopher (d. 1950) *1881 – William Boeing, American engineer and businessman, founded the Boeing Company (d. 1956) *1885 – Louis Untermeyer, American poet, anthologist, critic (d. 1977) *1887 – Shizuichi Tanaka, Japanese general (d. 1945) *1890 – Stanley Holloway, English actor (d. 1982) *1893 – Cliff Friend, American pianist and songwriter (d. 1974) * 1893 – Yip Man, Chinese martial artist (d. 1972) *1894 – Edgar Krahn, Estonian mathematician and academic (d. 1961) *1895 – Liaquat Ali Khan, Indian-Pakistani lawyer and politician, 1st Prime Minister of Pakistan (d. 1951) *1896 – Ted Healy, American actor and singer-screenwriter (d. 1937) *1899 – Ernest Haycox, American author (d. 1950) *1900 – Tom Goddard, English cricketer (d. 1966) *1903 – Vladimir Horowitz, Ukrainian-American pianist and composer (d. 1989) * 1903 – Pierre Veyron, French race car driver (d. 1970) *1904 – Otto Robert Frisch, Austrian-English physicist and academic (d. 1979) * 1904 – A. K. Gopalan, Indian educator and politician (d. 1977) *1906 – S. D. Burman, Indian composer and singer (d. 1975) *1907 – Maurice Bardèche, French journalist, author, and critic (d. 1998) * 1907 – Ödön Pártos, Hungarian-Israeli viola player and composer (d. 1977) *1908 – Herman David Koppel, Danish pianist and composer (d. 1998) *1909 – Sam Yorty, American captain and politician, 37th Mayor of Los Angeles (d. 1998) *1910 – Bonnie Parker, American criminal (d. 1934) * 1910 – Fritz Köberle, Austrian-Brazilian physician and pathologist (d. 1983) * 1910 – José Enrique Moyal, Australian physicist and engineer (d. 1998) * 1910 – Chaim Pinchas Scheinberg, Polish-Israeli rabbi and scholar (d. 2012) *1911 – Irwin Kostal, American songwriter, screenwriter, and publisher (d. 1994) * 1911 – Heinrich Mark, Estonian lawyer and politician, 5th Prime Minister of Estonia in exile (d. 2004) *1912 – Kathleen Ollerenshaw, English mathematician, astronomer, and politician, Lord Mayor of Manchester (d. 2014) *1913 – Hélio Gracie, Brazilian martial artist (d. 2009) * 1913 – Harry Lookofsky, American violinist and producer (d. 1998) *1914 – Daniel J. Boorstin, American historian, lawyer, and author, 12th Librarian of Congress (d. 2004) *1915 – Jerome Bruner, American psychologist and author (d. 2016) *1917 – Cahal Daly, Irish cardinal and theologian (d. 2009) *1919 – Bob Boyd, American baseball player (d. 2004) * 1919 – Majrooh Sultanpuri, Indian poet and songwriter (d. 2000) *1920 – David Herbert Donald, American historian and author (d. 2009) * 1920 – Walter Matthau, American actor (d. 2000) *1921 – James Whitmore, American actor (d. 2009) *1922 – Chen-Ning Yang, Chinese-American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate *1924 – Jimmy Carter, American lieutenant and politician, 39th President of the United States, Nobel Prize laureate * 1924 – Bob Geigel, American wrestler and promoter (d. 2014) * 1924 – Leonie Kramer, Australian academic (d. 2016) * 1924 – William Rehnquist, American lawyer and jurist, 16th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 2005) * 1924 – Roger Williams, American pianist (d. 2011) *1927 – Tom Bosley, American actor (d. 2010) * 1927 – Sherman Glenn Finesilver, American lawyer and judge (d. 2006) * 1927 – Sandy Gall, Malaysian-Scottish journalist and author *1928 – Laurence Harvey, Lithuanian-English actor, director, and producer (d. 1973) * 1928 – Willy Mairesse, Belgian race car driver (d. 1969) * 1928 – George Peppard, American actor (d. 1994) * 1928 – Zhu Rongji, Chinese engineer and politician, 5th Premier of the People's Republic of China *1929 – Ken Arthurson, Australian rugby player and coach * 1929 – Grady Chapman, American singer (d. 2011) * 1929 – Bonnie Owens, American singer-songwriter (d. 2006) *1930 – Frank Gardner, Australian race car driver and manager (d. 2009) * 1930 – Richard Harris, Irish actor (d. 2002) * 1930 – Naimatullah Khan, Pakistani lawyer and politician, Mayor of Karachi * 1930 – Philippe Noiret, French actor (d. 2006) *1931 – Sylvano Bussotti, Italian violinist and composer * 1931 – Anwar Shamim, Pakistani general (d. 2013) * 1931 – Alan Wagner, American radio host and critic (d. 2007) *1932 – Albert Collins, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1993) *1934 – Emilio Botín, Spanish banker and businessman (d. 2014) *1935 – Julie Andrews, English actress and singer * 1935 – Walter De Maria, American sculptor and drummer (d. 2013) *1936 – Duncan Edwards, English footballer (d. 1958) *1937 – Saeed Ahmed, Pakistani cricketer *1938 – Tunç Başaran, Turkish actor, director, producer, and screenwriter * 1938 – Mary McFadden, American fashion designer * 1938 – Stella Stevens, American actress and director *1939 – George Archer, American golfer (d. 2005) * 1939 – Geoffrey Whitehead, English actor *1940 – Steve O'Rourke, English race car driver and manager (d. 2003) * 1940 – Marc Savoy, American accordion player, created the Cajun accordion *1942 – Herb Fame, American R&B singer * 1942 – Jean-Pierre Jabouille, French race car driver and engineer * 1942 – Robert Lelièvre, French singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1973) * 1942 – David Stancliffe, English bishop and scholar * 1942 – Günter Wallraff, German journalist and author *1943 – Jean-Jacques Annaud, French director, producer, and screenwriter * 1943 – Angèle Arsenault, Canadian singer-songwriter (d. 2014) * 1943 – Jerry Martini, American saxophonist *1945 – Rod Carew, Panamanian-American baseball player and coach * 1945 – Donny Hathaway, American singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer (d. 1979) *1946 – Dave Holland, English bassist, composer, and bandleader * 1946 – Tim O'Brien, American novelist and short story writer *1947 – Dave Arneson, American game designer, co-created Dungeons & Dragons (d. 2009) * 1947 – Dalveer Bhandari, Indian lawyer and judge * 1947 – Buzz Capra, American baseball player and coach * 1947 – Aaron Ciechanover, Israeli biologist and physician, Nobel Prize laureate * 1947 – Stephen Collins, American actor and director * 1947 – Nevill Drury, English-Australian journalist and publisher (d. 2013) * 1947 – Adriano Tilgher, Italian politician * 1947 – Martin Turner, English singer-songwriter and bass player * 1947 – Mariska Veres, Dutch singer (d. 2006) *1948 – Cub Koda, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2000) *1949 – Isaac Bonewits, American singer-songwriter, liturgist, and author (d. 2010) * 1949 – Sheila Gilmore, Scottish lawyer and politician * 1949 – André Rieu, Dutch violinist, composer, and conductor *1950 – Elpida, Greek singer-songwriter * 1950 – Susan Greenfield, Baroness Greenfield, English neuroscientist, academic, and politician * 1950 – Mark Helias, American bassist and composer * 1950 – Sigbjørn Johnsen, Norwegian politician, Norwegian Minister of Finance * 1950 – Boris Morukov, Russian physician and astronaut (d. 2015) * 1950 – Randy Quaid, American actor *1951 – Brian Greenway, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist *1952 – Jacques Martin, Canadian ice hockey player, coach, and manager * 1952 – Bob Myrick, American baseball player (d. 2012) * 1952 – Ivan Sekyra, Czech singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2012) * 1952 – Earl Slick, American rock guitarist and songwriter *1953 – Pete Falcone, American baseball player * 1953 – Viljar Loor, Estonian volleyball player (d. 2011) * 1953 – Miguel Lopez, Salvadorian-American soccer player * 1953 – Grete Waitz, Norwegian runner and coach (d. 2011) * 1953 – Klaus Wowereit, German civil servant and politician, Governing Mayor of Berlin *1955 – Howard Hewett, American R&B singer-songwriter * 1955 – Morten Gunnar Larsen, Norwegian pianist and composer * 1955 – Jeff Reardon, American baseball player *1956 – Andrus Ansip, Estonian engineer and politician, 15th Prime Minister of Estonia * 1956 – Theresa May, English politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom *1958 – Martin Cooper, English saxophonist, composer, and painter * 1958 – Masato Nakamura, Japanese bass player and producer *1959 – Mark Aizlewood, Welsh footballer and manager * 1959 – Brian P. Cleary, American author and poet *1961 – Gary Ablett, Sr., Australian footballer * 1961 – Rico Constantino, American wrestler and manager * 1961 – Corrie van Zyl, South African cricketer and coach *1962 – Attaphol Buspakom, Thai footballer and manager (d. 2015) * 1962 – Nico Claesen, Belgian footballer and coach * 1962 – Esai Morales, American actor * 1962 – Paul Walsh, English footballer and sportscaster *1963 – Jean-Denis Délétraz, Swiss race car driver * 1963 – Mark McGwire, American baseball player and coach *1964 – Max Matsuura, Japanese songwriter, producer, and manager * 1964 – Jonathan Sarfati, Australian-New Zealand chess player and author * 1964 – Christopher Titus, American actor, producer, and screenwriter *1965 – Andreas Keller, German field hockey player * 1965 – Chris Reason, Australian journalist * 1965 – Cliff Ronning, Canadian ice hockey player and coach *1966 – George Weah, Liberian footballer and politician * 1966 – José Ángel Ziganda, Spanish footballer and manager *1967 – Mike Pringle, American-Canadian football player * 1967 – Scott Young, American ice hockey player and coach *1968 – Sacha Dean Biyan, Canadian photographer and journalist * 1968 – Rob Collard, English race car driver * 1968 – Mark Durden-Smith, British television presenter * 1968 – Phil de Glanville, English rugby player * 1968 – Kevin Griffin, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer * 1968 – Jon Guenther, American author and engineer * 1968 – Jay Underwood, American actor and pastor *1969 – Zach Galifianakis, American actor, comedian, producer, and screenwriter * 1969 – Ori Kaplan, Israeli-American saxophonist and producer * 1969 – Marcus Stephen, Nauruan weightlifter and politician, 27th President of Nauru * 1969 – Igor Ulanov, Russian ice hockey player *1970 – Simon Davey, Welsh footballer and manager * 1970 – Alexei Zhamnov, Russian ice hockey player and manager *1971 – Yvette Hermundstad, Swedish journalist * 1971 – Andrew O'Keefe, Australian lawyer and television host * 1971 – Jim Serdaris, Australian rugby league player *1972 – Ronen Altman Kaydar, Israeli author and poet * 1972 – Jean Paulo Fernandes, Brazilian footballer * 1972 – Esa Holopainen, Finnish singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1972 – Nicky Morgan, British politician *1973 – Christian Borle, American actor and singer * 1973 – Rachid Chékhémani, French runner * 1973 – Jana Henke, German swimmer * 1973 – John Mackey, American composer * 1973 – John Thomson, American baseball player and coach *1974 – Keith Duffy, Irish singer-songwriter, dancer, and actor * 1974 – Nick Graham, Australian rugby player * 1974 – Mats Lindgren, Swedish ice hockey player and coach *1975 – Justin Leppitsch, Australian rules footballer * 1975 – Zoltán Sebescen, German footballer and coach *1976 – Denis Gauthier, Canadian ice hockey player * 1976 – Ümit Karan, Turkish footballer * 1976 – Richard Oakes, English guitarist and songwriter * 1976 – Antonio Roybal, American painter and sculptor * 1976 – Mark Švets, Estonian footballer *1977 – Christel Takigawa, French-Japanese journalist * 1977 – Jeffrey van Hooydonk, Belgian race car driver *1978 – Nicole Atkins, American singer-songwriter * 1978 – Leticia Cline, American model and journalist * 1978 – Joe Keith, English footballer * 1978 – Dominic Thornely, Australian cricketer *1979 – Curtis Axel, American wrestler * 1979 – Rudi Johnson, American football player * 1979 – Gilberto Martínez, Costa Rican footballer * 1979 – Ryan Pontbriand, American football player * 1979 – Marko Stanojevic, English-Italian rugby player *1980 – Sarah Drew, American actress * 1980 – Antonio Narciso, Italian footballer *1981 – Júlio Baptista, Brazilian footballer * 1981 – Tom Donnelly, New Zealand rugby player * 1981 – Rupert Friend, English actor, producer, and screenwriter * 1981 – Gaby Mudingayi, Belgian footballer * 1981 – Johnny Oduya, Swedish ice hockey player * 1981 – Arnau Riera, Spanish footballer * 1981 – David Yelldell, German-American soccer player *1982 – Haruna Babangida, Nigerian footballer * 1982 – Aleksandar Đuričić, Serbian author and playwright *1983 – Mohamed Abdelwahab, Egyptian footballer (d. 2006) * 1983 – Mirko Vučinić, Montenegrin footballer *1984 – Beck Bennett, American actor and screenwriter * 1984 – Matt Cain, American baseball player * 1984 – Daniel Guillén Ruiz, Spanish footballer *1985 – Nazimuddin Ahmed, Bangladeshi cricketer * 1985 – Tim Deasy, English footballer *1986 – Ricardo Vaz Tê, Portuguese footballer * 1986 – Justin Westhoff, Australian footballer *1987 – Hiroki Aiba, Japanese actor and singer * 1987 – Lionel Ainsworth, English footballer * 1987 – Mitchell Aubusson, Australian rugby league player *1988 – Cariba Heine, South African-Australian actress and dancer *1989 – Brie Larson, American actress *1990 – Jan Kirchhoff, German footballer * 1990 – Pedro Filipe Mendes, Portuguese footballer * 1990 – Albert Prosa, Estonian footballer *1991 – Conor Clifford, Irish footballer * 1991 – Rain Veideman, Estonian basketball player *1992 – Xander Bogaerts, Aruban baseball player *1995 – Lauren Hill, American basketball player (d. 2015) *1996 – Melanie Stokke, Norwegian tennis player Deaths * 686 – Emperor Tenmu of Japan (b. 631) * 804 – Richbod, archbishop of Trier * 895 – Kong Wei, chancellor of the Tang Dynasty * 959 – Eadwig, English king (b. 941) *1040 – Alan III, Duke of Brittany (b. 997) *1126 – Morphia of Melitene, Queen of Jerusalem *1310 – Beatrice of Burgundy, Lady of Bourbon (b. 1257) *1404 – Pope Boniface IX (b. 1356) *1416 – Yaqub Spata, Albanian ruler *1499 – Marsilio Ficino, Italian astrologer and philosopher (b. 1433) *1500 – John Alcock, English bishop and politician, Lord Chancellor of the United Kingdom (b. 1430) *1567 – Pietro Carnesecchi, Italian humanist (b. 1508) *1570 – Frans Floris, Flemish painter (b. 1520) *1574 – Maarten van Heemskerck, Dutch painter (b. 1498) *1578 – John of Austria (b. 1547) *1588 – Edward James, English priest and martyr (b. 1557) *1602 – Hernando de Cabezón, Spanish organist and composer (b. 1541) *1609 – Giammateo Asola, Italian priest and composer (b. 1532) *1652 – Jan Asselijn, Dutch painter (d. 1610) *1684 – Pierre Corneille, French playwright (b. 1606) *1693 – Pedro Abarca, Spanish theologian and academic (b. 1619) *1708 – John Blow, English organist and composer (b. 1649) *1768 – Robert Simson, Scottish mathematician and academic (b. 1687) *1788 – William Brodie, Scottish businessman and politician (b. 1741) *1837 – Robert Clark, American politician (b. 1777) *1838 – Charles Tennant, Scottish chemist and businessman (b. 1768) *1864 – Rose O'Neal Greenhow, American spy (b. 1817) *1878 – Mindon Min, Burmese king (b. 1808) *1885 – John Light Atlee, American physician and surgeon (b. 1799) *1901 – Abdur Rahman Khan, Afghan emir (b. 1844) *1913 – Eugene O'Keefe, Canadian businessman and philanthropist (b. 1827) *1929 – Antoine Bourdelle, French sculptor and painter (b. 1861) *1942 – Ants Piip, Estonian lawyer and politician, 7th Prime Minister of Estonia (b. 1884) *1950 – Faik Ali Ozansoy, Turkish poet, educator, and politician (b. 1876) *1951 – Peter McWilliam, Scottish-English footballer and manager (b. 1878) *1953 – John Marin, American painter (b. 1870) *1955 – Charles Christie, American film producer, founded Christie Film Company (b. 1880) *1957 – Abdülhalik Renda, Turkish civil servant and politician, 6th Turkish Minister of National Defence (b. 1881) *1958 – Robert Falk, Russian painter and educator (b. 1886) *1959 – Enrico De Nicola, Italian journalist, lawyer, and politician, 1st President of Italy (b. 1877) *1961 – Ludwig Bemelmans, Italian-American author and illustrator (b. 1898) *1970 – Raúl Riganti, Argentinian race car driver (b. 1893) *1972 – Louis Leakey, Kenyan-English archaeologist and paleontologist (b. 1903) *1974 – Spyridon Marinatos, Greek archaeologist and academic (b. 1901) *1975 – Al Jackson, Jr., American drummer, songwriter, and producer (b. 1935) *1984 – Walter Alston, American baseball player and manager (b. 1911) *1985 – Ninian Sanderson, Scottish race car driver (b. 1925) * 1985 – E. B. White, American essayist and journalist (b. 1899) *1986 – Archie League, American air traffic controller (b. 1907) *1988 – Sacheverell Sitwell, English author, poet, and critic (b. 1897) *1990 – Curtis LeMay, American general (b. 1906) *1992 – Petra Kelly, German activist and politician (b. 1947) *1994 – Paul Lorenzen, German mathematician and philosopher (b. 1915) *1997 – Jerome H. Lemelson, American engineer and philanthropist (b. 1923) *2002 – Walter Annenberg, American publisher and diplomat, United States Ambassador to the United Kingdom (b. 1908) *2004 – Richard Avedon, American photographer (b. 1923) * 2004 – Bruce Palmer, Canadian bass player (b. 1946) * 2004 – Robert Vaidlo, Estonian journalist and author (b. 1921) *2006 – Fawaz al-Rabeiee, Saudi Arabian terrorist (b. 1979) * 2006 – Jerald Tanner, American author and activist (b. 1938) *2007 – Ronnie Hazlehurst, English conductor and composer (b. 1928) * 2007 – Chris Mainwaring, Australian footballer and journalist (b. 1965) * 2007 – Al Oerter, American discus thrower (b. 1936) *2008 – John Biddle, American cinematographer (b. 1925) *2009 – Cintio Vitier, Cuban poet and author (b. 1921) *2010 – Ian Buxton, English footballer and cricketer (b. 1938) *2011 – Sven Tumba, Swedish ice hockey player and golfer (b. 1931) *2012 – Octavio Getino, Spanish-Argentinian director and screenwriter (b. 1935) * 2012 – Eric Hobsbawm, Egyptian-English historian and author (b. 1917) * 2012 – Mark R. Kravitz, American lawyer and judge (b. 1950) * 2012 – Moshe Sanbar, Hungarian-Israeli economist and banker (b. 1926) * 2012 – Shlomo Venezia, Greek-Italian Holocaust survivor and author (b. 1923) *2013 – Arnold Burns, American lawyer and politician, 21st United States Deputy Attorney General (b. 1930) * 2013 – Tom Clancy, American author (b. 1947) * 2013 – Imero Fiorentino, American lighting designer (b. 1928) * 2013 – Israel Gutman, Polish-Israeli historian and author (b. 1923) * 2013 – Ole Danbolt Mjøs, Norwegian physician, academic, and politician (b. 1939) * 2013 – Jim Rountree, American football player and coach (b. 1936) *2014 – Lynsey de Paul, English singer-songwriter, pianist, and actress (b. 1948) * 2014 – Shlomo Lahat, Israeli general and politician (b. 1927) * 2014 – José Martínez, Cuban-American baseball player and coach (b. 1942) * 2014 – Robert Serra, Venezuelan criminologist and politician (b. 1987) *2015 – Božo Bakota, Croatian footballer (b. 1950) * 2015 – Don Edwards, American soldier, lawyer, and politician (b. 1915) * 2015 – Hadi Norouzi, Iranian footballer (b. 1985) * 2015 – Jacob Pressman, American rabbi and academic, co-founded American Jewish University (b. 1919) Holidays and observances *Armed Forces Day (South Korea) *Children's Day (El Salvador, Guatemala, Sri Lanka) *Christian feast day: **Abai (Syriac Orthodox Church) **Bavo of Ghent **Blessed Edward James **Nicetius (Roman Catholic Church) **Remigius **Thérèse of Lisieux **Protection/Patronage of the Theotokos (Eastern Catholic Churches) **October 1 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *Day of Prosecutors (Azerbaijan) *Earliest day on which Children's Day can fall, while October 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Monday of October. (Chile, Singapore) *Earliest day on which World Habitat Day can fall, while October 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Monday of October. (International) *Ground Forces Day (Russia) *Independence Day (Cyprus), celebrates the independence of Cyprus from United Kingdom in 1960. *Independence Day (Nigeria), celebrates the independence of Nigeria from United Kingdom in 1960. *Independence Day (Palau), celebrates the independence of Palau from the UN Trust Territory status in 1994. *Independence Day (Tuvalu), celebrates the independence of Tuvalu from United Kingdom in 1978. *International Coffee Day *International Day of Older Persons *International Music Day *National Coffee Day (Japan, Sri Lanka) *National Day of the People's Republic of China (China) *Pancasila Sanctity Day (Indonesia) *Teacher's Day (Uzbekistan) *Unification Day (Cameroon) *World Vegetarian Day (from North American Vegetarian Society) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:October